


Mira's Summer Diary

by TenshiWarrior



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiWarrior/pseuds/TenshiWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See what Mira thinks of Gravity Falls by hearing her side of the story. (Spin-Off to Adventures of the Pines)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mira's Summer Diary

**_Dear Diary_ ** ,

 

This is the first time in a long time that I’ve written in this. I thought I would start from the beginning again, since, well considering where our parents sent us away from our home for the summer, it might as well be the beginning. Three days have already passed, since myself, Dipper and Mabel arrived in the small town in Oregon known as Gravity Falls. Honestly I expected it to be just another boring summer in Grunkle Stan's place called the Mystery Shack, but boy was I wrong.

 

I’m still trying to get my head around it. We just recently saved our sister from Gnomes, actual Gnomes that live in the Gravity Falls forest!

 

Apparently they wanted to make Mabel their queen, but wanted to get to know her first, so they disguised themselves as Norman. Though to be fair we didn’t know Norman was a bunch of gnomes at first, we thought that he was a zombie. 

 

The reason why we thought of this is because before we were introduced to Norman, Dipper and I found a journal that was just labeled 3 in the middle of a golden hand that possessed six fingers. The only downside to it is, we’re not sure who wrote the journal since the name was torn out. The journal contains all kinds of things, gnomes and zombies included. Things that we never thought were possible. For now we’re trying to keep the journal a secret since it had read a warning; it says to trust no one. In other words, it’s a strictly need to know basis. 

 

There’s not really much to say about anything else for now. All I have to say is that… Out of all the summers I spent with Dipper and Mabel, this will be the most interesting out of all of them.

 

**_-Miracle “Mira” Pines_ **


End file.
